Amandote
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Primer fic de Bones en español! espero que les agrade, es sobre Bones y Seeley! ¡Reviews! Capitulo Unico!


_**Notas principales de Lime: Hola a todos!! Este sera mi primer fanfic de Bones en español!! Wiiiiiii abrire categoría nueva, espero que les guste!! Me encanta la pareja de Tempe y Booth… El fanfic tambien esta publicado en ingles!!**_

_**Amandote**_

_**Bones**_

_**Capitulo**__**Unico**_

La doctora Temperance Brennan se encontraba leyendo en su escritorio. Estornudo, estaba haciendo mucho frio. Asi que decidio ir por un poco de chocolate caliente. La noche pasada, ella y su pareja de trabajo Seeley Booth se encontraban en la escena del crimen, asi que estaba revisando las ultimas notas que Zac le habia alcanzado una hora antes.

-"buenas noches"-sonrio Cam. La cabeza de Tempe estaba sobre la maquina de chocolates. Estaba muy cansada, recordo que no habia dormido muy bien -…solo dos horas- "¿que sucede¿estas bien? Mucho trabajo"-continuo

-"si… mucho trabajo…. Bueno creo que debo seguir trabajando"-Tempe recogio el chocolate caliente y comenzo a subir las escaleras a continuar con sus asuntos.

Abrio los ojos… ¿¿Qué estaba pasando¿¿Donde estaba?? Un momento, la ultima cosa que recordaba era el rostro de Cam hablandole.

Imposible… ¿Un sueño?

-"¿Cómo esta, doctor?"-pregunto Seely afuera del cuarto

-"Ella esta muy cansada. Tal vez este asi porque no ha comido nada. Solo necesita dormir y comer bien… ¿señor Booth dijo?"

-"si, mi nombre es Seeley Booth… su…"

-"¿esposo?"

-"Oh no… soy su compañero de trabajo y su amigo"

-"de acuerdo, le entiendo"

El medico comenzo a observar a Booth, estaba mirando a Brennan dormir. Susurro algo… ¿un amigo? Ningun amigo va al hospital a mitad de la noche conduciendo a 120 km/h como un demente -¡casi atropella a alguien!- cuando Booth supo de la condicion de Tempe, salio de su casa –jeje en pijama… ¡mentira!- corriendo al hospital.

-"puede estar a su lado… si lo desea"-fue lo ultimo que dijo el doctor a Booth

Abrio la puerta, Brennan estaba dormida.

-"perdoname, siempre te dejo todo el trabajo a ti"-dijo Booth tocando la mano de ella –"cuando Cam llamo estaba tan asustado de que estuvieras mal…. Es la primera vez que realmente me asusto"

-"…."

No habia respuesta.

Booth sabia lo que en verdad sentia por ella. Desde hace mucho tiempo, ella siempre habia estado a su lado. Poco a poco, Seeley se enamoro de ella. El no sabia porque aun no le habia dicho nada…. Bueno, ellos eran pareja…ellos se encargaban de resolver muchos casos importantes. Y Brennan era muy inteligente para el. ¡No¡El la amaba!

_**No existe un corazón que lo resista  
Por que si lloras quiero que mis ojos  
sigan cada lagrima tuya  
y hasta que la pierda de vista**_

_**La miro a ella y te miro a ti  
usa mi alma como una cometa  
y yo muero de ganas  
de encontrar la forma  
de enseñarte el alma  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte**_

Cada momento que ellos pasaban juntos era tan profundo, tan fuerte, tan importante en su vida. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella. Ellos habian empezado como buenos amigos, pero esa amistad se habia convertido en amor. Booth no sabia lo que Tempe sentia por el.

Recordo cuando ella escribio su dedicacion "Para mi pareja y mi amigo Seely Booth"… ¿un amigo¿El solo significaba un amigo para ella¿o no?

Cerro los ojos. No queria pensar en eso.

Comenzo a mirar su rostro. Ella era tan Hermosa durmiendo como un angel. Era tan dulce…

A la mañana siguiente, el volveria a ser su amigo y su pareja… pero esta noche, el queria ser algo mas. Un amante.

_**Llenas mi vida de luz  
llenas mi cielo, mi tierra y mi mar**_

_**Y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte**_

_**La miro a ella y te miro a ti  
usa mi alma como una cometa  
y yo muero de ganas  
de encontrar la forma  
de enseñarte el alma  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte**_

_**Como va a ser eso  
si aun cuando sale la luna  
y da en mi ventana   
No te puedo dejar de querer  
Nos hemos reído y llorado los tres**_

_**Yo quiero darte mi alegría **__**  
quiero darte algo importante  
Y solo se me ocurre amarte**_

Seely estaba mirandola. Acaricio su rostro. ¡estaba tan nervioso¡Vamos! Ya no era un niño… era un hombre… ¡¡Un agente del FBI!! Se acerco mas a ella, cerro los ojos, podia sentir la respiración de Tempe…

De repente, dos brazos rodearon su cuello forzandolo a besarla. Temperante Brennan estaba despierta escuchando todo lo que habia dicho Booth minutos antes.

-"¡oye! Estas despierta"-dijo Booth después de que se besaron –"¡No es justo!"

Ella rio.

-"lo siento, no sabia que era un secreto"

-"¡oye¡lo sabias!"-grito

-"no estaba tan segura, pero si… sospechaba"-dijo ella

-"asi…. ¿Qué haremos ahora?"-dijo Booth –"ya sabes… somos amigos… o…"

-"¿somos novios?"-pregunto divertida

-"si… eso"

-"bueno, creo que merecemos una oportunidad, cierto?"

-"¿fue un si?"

-"supongo"

FIN

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Si lo se fue un desastre!! xD!! Jaja primero escribi el fanfic en ingles… y ahora lo acabo de pasar al español… espero que les haya gustado o oh amo la pareja que hacen Tempe y Seeley son lo maximo deben quedar juntitos… imaginense a Booth enamorado de Tempe (bueno en la serie a cada rato lo demuestra xD) jajaja y Brennan, yo creo que ella tambien siente algo por el tambien.

¡¡Dejenme reviews!!!! Onegai!!! Jeje es mi primer fanfic en series de TV.. obviamente de una de mis series favoritas y mis parejas favoritas!!! Jajaja

Cualquier cosa a cancion es "**Y solo se me ocurre amarte"** de **Alejandro Sanz**!! Hermosa la cancion!!!!! Me encanta!!!! Jejeje

Gracias por leer este fanfic.

OWARI

Lime M.


End file.
